EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN
by isabella-bej
Summary: Todo se había ido a la mierda la vida que tenia el futuro esperado ya no tenia caso después de el virus que se propago por cada ciudad todos se contagiaron convirtiéndose en zombis solo tenia a dos personas a mi lado a los cueles amaba con locura creo que mas de que debería en este mundo caótico. ed/be/jas
1. Chapter 1

N/A holis una idea que ha rondado en mi cabeza por algun tiempo zombis un tema no muy conocido en los fanfic de twilight asi que les planteare mi idea y mi historia a ver que les parece los protagonistas son ed/be/jas sin aburrirlas mas espero que les sea de su agrado

_** PROLOGO**_

_POV BELLA_

Ya nada tenía sentido la vida que tenia y la que había planeado en este momento no tenían valor estábamos rodeados de zombis que no eran racionales que no entendían lo que hacían era matar o morir cargue mi arma apunte decidida para empezar la acción si iba a morir lo aria con estilo.

Están listos- pregunte mirando a Jasper y Edward a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Jasper solo asintió antes de decir - claro los espero con ansias- sonreí ante su entusiasmo y mire a Edward el me dedico una mirada que no supe descifrar pero no le di tiempo de responderme en este punto no tenia tiempo para el amor y tampoco lo quería mi vida ahora era compleja diría aterradora pero mi elección, si matar zombis era mi elección o al menos sobrevivir a ellos.

Ten cuidado - susurro Edward en mi oído mire como se acercaban mi corazón dio un salto pero estaba preparada respire profundo plante una sonrisa en mis labios antes de responde.

No necesito una maldita niñera solo apunta y dispara- ellos se acercaron depravados y enloquecidos por una ira sin razón la acción empezó disparos y zombis a mi alrededor la adrenalina corría por mis venas, si la vida te de la una aterrado realidad enfréntala dispárale y sigue adelante.

Ya nada tenía sentido la vida que tenia y la que había planeado en este momento no tenían valor estábamos rodeados de zombis que no eran racionales que no entendían lo que hacían era matar o morir cargue mi arma apunte decidida para empezar la acción si iba a morir lo aria con estilo.

Están listos- pregunte mirando a Jasper y Edward a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Jasper solo asintió antes de decir - claro los espero con ansias- sonreí ante su entusiasmo y mire a Edward el me dedico una mirada que no supe descifrar pero no le di tiempo de responderme en este punto no tenia tiempo para el amor y tampoco lo quería mi vida ahora era compleja diría aterradora pero mi elección, si matar zombis era mi elección o al menos sobrevivir a ellos.

Ten cuidado - susurro Edward en mi oído mire como se acercaban mi corazón dio un salto pero estaba preparada respire profundo plante una sonrisa en mis labios antes de responde.

No necesito una maldita niñera solo apunta y dispara- ellos se acercaron depravados y enloquecidos por una ira sin razón la acción empezó disparos y zombis a mi alrededor la adrenalina corría por mis venas, si la vida te da una aterrado realidad enfréntala dispárale y sigue adelante.

* * *

N/A hola otra vez se que es corto pero solo es el prologo mediante la historia avance are los capitulos mas largos no pido mucho solo sus comentarios o sugerencias espero que disfruten mi historia para seguir este camino juntos porfis no publiquen mi historia en otro lugar sin mi autorizacion.

PD:si quieren comunicarce conmigo tienen mi msn y cualquier cosa estoy en face se les agradece su apoyo besos vampiricos.


	2. Inesperado descubrimiento

**_INESPERADO DESCUBRIMIENTO_**

**_pov bella  
_**

Después de la infección que se desato en San Francisco hui lo que paso esa noche todavía estaba a fuego marcado en mi cabeza en lo que se convertían zombis las peores abominaciones que podían existir sin conciencian ni siquiera recordaban a su familia, amigos o conocidos era el infierno en la tierra deje mi vida comencé de nuevo pero claro tuve que hacerlo con alguien, Jasper intente por todos los medios dejarlo atrás pero no pude por una parte el era irremediablemente terco y decidido no encontraba la manera de decirle que no y la otra que el es la única persona en un mundo en quien confió al cual jamás traicionaría y por el único que daría mi vida.

Sentí su aliento en mi cuello — sierra los ojos respira profundo y dispara— lo ultimo lo dijo de modo duro y frio sabia que lo hacia por mi bien antes de que el mundo se convirtiera en tierra de seres no vivos solo era una chica rubia popular que lo mas importante era salir de compras y estar en familia y el fin del mundo que un chico me digiera que no perderme la fiesta de cada fin de semana y hacer matemáticas pero ahora ya no era igual tenia que ser dura, fría mi pulso no debía temblar para matar por que o mata o moría elegía mi mejor opción.

— Bella hoy estas tan pensativa que pasa por tu rara cabeza — dijo Jasper en plan de broma me gire y le apunte entre los ojos— en lo fácil que seria dispararte — respondí con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Sabes que no eres capaz — suspire a su respuesta y negué con la cabeza.

— Jasper… Jasper rétame— musite.

Se quedo pensando durante un minuto para luego responder— Jamás lo haría— solo pude reírme y seguir practicando mi puntería Jasper solía ser el novio de mi vecina Alice jamás la trate era la chica rara del instituto se la pasaba mirando las tiendas cada día pero jamás entraba nunca le preguntaba a Jasper por ella sabia era tema sensible el la quería pero sentía algo diferente por mi no se tal vez pasión deseo o que se yo pero me eligió a mi en la realidad cuando el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos me eligió a mi irse conmigo y dejarla a ella no me duele lo que le hizo por que he sobrevivido gracias a el.

— Iré a hacer la ultima ronda por la casa antes del anochecer apaga las luces y enciende la alarma — me grito entrando a la casa yo solo recorrí con mi arma los alrededores encendiendo las alarmas que se encontraban por casi todo el frente y apagando todo tipo de luz que se encontraba en esta casa, la habíamos descubierto en una de nuestras expediciones llevábamos días sin comer asearnos siquiera respirar tranquilos siempre alertas de que nuevo zombi matar o donde ocultarnos hasta que llegamos aquí los dueños ya estaban infectados los matamos bueno yo los mate y los sacamos al sol para que a medio día se calcinaran eso era algo curioso que les pasaba cuando morían pero no demasiado interesante.

Termine mi labor de vigilancia en la parte de delantera de la casa cerré la puerta principal con seguro y cuando termine de dar la vigilancia al interior me senté a colapsar en el sofá aunque no habíamos salido por una semana para recuperarnos comer bien y seguir con nuestro camino estaba exhausta de siempre tener que estar alerta y cuidándome las espaldas no dormir bien por temor no por mi mas por Jasper perdí todo solo lo tenia a el me decía que era una idiota por depender tanto de alguien en un mundo que no era racional o cuerdo solo una triste pesadilla recuerdo el día que escape creo que fue el peor día de mi vida hasta ahora.

**Recuerdo…...**...

— Mama por favor le podrías decir a james que se largue de mi habitación— grite a todo pulmón james era el hermano mas fastidioso del mundo.

— James deja a tu hermana tranquila — dijo mama desde la cocina.

— Pero mama — musito james dándome un golpe en el hombro.

— Mama — volví a gritar.

— James swan baja en este instante si todavía quieres postre de cenar.

— Fuera sanguijuela — dije mientras lo empujaba fuera de mi habitación el estaba raro hoy mas de lo habitual me golpeo fuerte pero no era nada raro entre nosotros dos golpearnos, corría el rumor de que se había propagado un virus ya no íbamos al instituto o fiestas ni salíamos con amigos esta casa era mi cárcel personal con mi mama y james todo el día aquí metido las cosas no mejoraban cerré mi puerta con seguro me acerque a la computadora colocando reproducir a un CD que tenia ahí empezó a sonar alone de avril lavigne, fui quitándome la ropa para darme un baño he ir a comer como toda una familia feliz bueno si los amaba mucho pero estar todo el día con ellos era asfixiante.

Mientras me bañaba cantaba la canción cuando termine seguía corriendo las canciones me vestí con unos pantalones cortos de colores y una camiseta negra y mis zapatos amaba los tacones pero a quien se los luciría si no puedo salir no me quedaba de otra.

— Lagartija papa ya llego y la cena esta lista baja— ese era james jodiendo mi vida como siempre seque mi cabello y ya estaba lista creo que era la única chica en el mundo que se veía bien sin maquillaje lo que me solucionaba muchas cosas.

— Hola papa— dije dándole un abrazo.

— Hola bella como ah estado tu día— pregunto a sabiendas de que odia que por culpa de sus estúpidas reglas estaba encerrada en esta casa.

Fruncí el seño y negué con la cabeza acercándome a la mesa del comedor— vamos hija no es tan malo pasar el día en familia.

— Papa pasar el día en familia es una cosa estar encerrada las 24 horas aquí es otra muy diferente — respondí con mucho desagrado en mi voz.

— Bella hija hasta que no descifren de que se crea ese virus y si tiene cura lo mejor es que se queden aquí yo debo ir a trabajar a la jefatura por que soy el jefe pero nada me gustaría más que quedarme aquí por que no lo comprendes y…

— Charlie ya deja a la niña en paz ella lo entiende verdad cariño — dijo mi mama mirando a mi dirección coloque mi sonrisa mejor fingida y asentí.

— Ves ahora a comer que se enfría la comida — papa solo le dio un beso a mi mama y se sentó en la mesa al igual que la sanguijuela de james quien se comportaba como un niño de 10 cuando era ya un adolecente de 17 yo era la hermana mayor gracias al cielo con 19 años era mucho mas madura que la sanguijuela.

— Lagartija estas gorda— murmuro james golpeándome con su dedo en mis caderas.

— Y tu todo un idiota deja de golpearme — respondí rodando mis ojos es que nunca crecería.

— Eres una debilucha lo sabes — volvió a pincharme con su dedo.

— Te juro que si me vuelves a tocar pateare tu trasero a ver que tan debilucha soy — musite dándole una mirada asesina.

— Niños cálmense es ora de cenar— mama era la persona mas amable cariñosa y dulce del planeta no se que haríamos sin ella y su comida.

— René que as preparado mi querida esposa — dijo papa aspirando el sublime olor a pollo con papa que salía de la cocina me reí ante eso tal vez si mi día no era bueno o nada bueno pero tenia estas noches a las que les debía mi cordura y alegría.

Comimos en silencio parcialmente de ves en cuando papa le preguntaba a mama por su día y viceversa yo no volví a pelear con james ya que de repente su mirada me aterraba estaba ido y algo pálido cuando terminamos ayude a mama a lavar los platos y arreglar la mesa mientras papa y james veían un partido grabado en la tv.

— Mama subiré a escuchar música y ver revistas— dije terminando los quehaceres ella me miro un momento esperando no se que pero luego asintió bese su mejilla y la abrase lo mismo hice con papa y james peleábamos como locos lo odiaba el 99% de las veces el otro porcentaje lo ama con mi vida subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama escuche el teléfono y me acerque a ver quien se había acordado de mi.

Jasper: Hola preciosa — rodé los ojos ya sabia por donde venia.

Bella: creo que a alguien le volvieron a decir que no — Espere la respuesta Jasper era mi mejor amigo dormíamos juntos cuando yo tenia ganas y cuando a el se lo negaban.

Jasper: vamos bella no te escribo solo cuando quiero sexo.

Bella: es decir que si quieres sexo y si te no negaron— me reí sola en mi habitación por lo estúpido que a veces los hombres podían ser.

Jasper: si y no sabes como es Alice y siempre quiero sexo contigo— bueno al menos eso era cierto Jasper era sexi al igual que yo los dos éramos los mas populares en el instituto Jasper era el capitán del equipo de futbol y yo la líder de las porristas la pareja perfecta solo por una cosa Jasper salía con la recatada de Alice Denali desde hace tiempo sinceramente no se que le ve en fin ella solo se acostara con el hasta el matrimonio y el es hombre tiene necesidades que se le puede hacer.

Bella: tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de salir con la señorita castidad.

Jaspes: lo se pero ella quiere matrimonio un futuro amor tu solo sexo sin ofender amo el sexo contigo y ser tu mejor amigo pero tu estas negada al amor y matrimonio. — Jasper siempre sacaba el único tema con el cual siempre discutíamos el no entendía yo ahora solo quería divertirme y pasarla bien el amor no estaba en mis planes.

Bella: quieres verme o no por que me puedo ir a dormir si es lo que quieres — respondí su mensaje ya sin ganas de nada si quería amor que se quede con la estúpida de Alice.

Jasper: bebe no te molestes conmigo tu empezaste sabes que dejémoslo así como estábamos es bueno quiero verte he estado todo el día pensando en ti.

Bella: ok te llamo cuando todos estén dormidos para que me atrapes— cada vez que Jasper me ayudaba a escapar saltaba por la ventada no era tan alta y el siempre me atrapaba aunque al principio me daba miedo el hecho de lastimarme ya que era porrista o lastimarlo pero luego todo fue natural con el casi nada era complicado el siempre sabia lo que sentía en todo momento.

Jasper: esperare tú llamada con ansias bella — No respondí solo tire el teléfono por algún lugar de la cama y serré los ojos no se en que momento me quede dormida pero cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro.

— Demonios me quede dormida — musite en voz alta rebusque en la cama y encontré mi teléfono eran media noche respire un poco no me había pasado de largo vería si todos estaban dormidos y llamaría a Jasper.

No escuche ningún ruido así que baje a ver si estaban en la cocina nada todo era oscuridad me pare en seco lo que mis ojos veían no podía ser real no debía ser real james estaba al lado de los cuerpo de papa y mama desagrados mientras el tenia un cuchillo en sus manos se aproximaba hacia mi, mas pálido que hace unas oras sus ojos estaban idos ya no era el.

— James hermano soy yo bella — fui subiendo las escalares hacia atrás tratando de calmarme james seguía acercándose con el cuchillo en la mano.

— James detente por favor— el se acerco corrí por las escaleras me cay en el ultimo escalón me golpee el tobillo pero seguí subiendo iba a entrar a mi habitación cuando james sujeto mi cabello grite pero el no se detenía y me arrastraba escaleras abajo luche hasta que le di un golpe en la rostro me arrastre hacia mi habitación cerré la puerta mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

Esto no puede ser posible es una pesadilla despierta bella despierta respirada agitada la puerta se entre abrió y sabia que era el la empuje con todas mis fuerzas al igual que james del otro lado — detente para james detente — suplique mientras serraba de un solo golpe y le colocaba seguro busque un bolso que tenia en la esquina de la habitación metí ropa mi cepillo de dientes unos zapatos y dinero que tenia ahorrado en mi cerdo tome el teléfono marque el numero de Jasper tres veces ya que estaba nerviosa las lagrimas nublaban mis ojos y james seguí tratando de romper la puerta lo cual tal vez conseguiría.

— Jasper: bella y eso que me llamas pensé que te habías….

— bella: Jasper…. Neces…ito que… vengas…. Por mi… — dije tartamudeando nerviosa, asustada aterrada con lo que podría pasarme si james lograba derribar la puerta.

— Bella que pasa estas bien que pasa.

— James algo le pasa… no… no se mato a papa y mama y tiene un cuchillo… por que le explicaba todo esto james podía entrar en cualquier momento lo necesito ahora.

— Mato a Charlie y Rene voy para haya ahora quédate donde estas, es el virus a el padre de Alice lo ataco paso algo terrible quiso atacarla muchas cosas estoy en su casa llego en unos minutos.

— Entonces apúrate elige quédate con ella o venme a buscar elige Jasper AHORA… — grite lo ultimo los incesantes golpes de james me estaban volviendo loca la imagen de mis padres tirados en el pido con sangre en todos lados rondaba en mi cabeza.

— Voy a buscarte ya salta como siempre te atrapare — colgué y espere afuera de la ventana Alice vivía al lado así que no se tardaría nada en venir o eso esperaba. James seguía golpeando la puerta pero ahora con algo mas algún objeto se estaba partiendo oh Jasper apúrate pensé para mi.

— Bella — me asome a la ventana y ahí estaba Jasper tire el bolso y me dirigía a saltar cuando sentí mi cabello fuertemente jalado hacia atrás mire por mi hombre y era james caí al piso de espalda mientras el me seguía arrastrando y yo colocaba resistencia.

— Jasper…. JASPER — grite mas alto era un dolor incesante ya me llevaba por las escaleras y me desespere aun mas cuando supuse lo que aria el me mataría junto a mis padres estaba malditamente loco.

— James para por favor para…. Por favor— suplicaba y forcejeaba con el para que me soltara pero mas apretaba su agarre las lagrimas salían con miedo y desesperación— Jasper…— volví a gritar el tenia que ayudarme si no james me mataría estaba fuera de si mucho mas pálido y con una locura demasiado desmedida pero a la vez inconsciente en sus ojos, lo que me provocaba aun mas terror.

Mi trasero dolía como el demonio por que james empezó a bajarme tomada del cabello por las escaleras se me hacia imposible agarrarme de algo para sostenerme aunque james era menor que yo el tenia mas musculatura y no le dolía hacerme daño el seguía arrastrándome yo seguía gritando hasta que hoy la puerta de afuera forcejear era Jasper pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y me pregunte como demonios aria Jasper para entrar.

— Bella estas ahí bella…— llamo con aparente desesperación en su voz.

— Jasper ayúdame rápido— las palabras que salían de mi boca era prácticamente otra yo diciéndolas por que mi lado coherente me decía que esto no estaba pasando que mis padres se levantarían y dirían ¡oh caíste es una broma! y james se detendría como el idiota que es no pediría disculpas por hacerme daño y las cosas seguirían así pero el otro lado de mi ser me decía despierta, grita lucha por que el no se detendrá ese lado dijo las palabras ese lado estaba desesperado y sinceramente ya no encontraba que hacer llegamos al final de la escalera me sentía débil por los repetitivos golpes y mi cabeza dolía y mucho no oí el forcejeo de Jasper y solo pensé que fue a buscar ayuda pero tal vez la ayuda no llegaría tan rápido como lo esperaba james me tiro en el charco lleno de sangre que había en sala sangre de mis padres al lado de sus cadáveres pálidos y sin vida.

— James soy bella recuérdalo somos hermanos — el solo me miro por un momento como si fuera un raro experimento o la cosa mas extraña que haya visto jamás tomo mi cuello y me arrincono contra el sofá subió el cuquillo y cundo iba a clavarlo en no se cuantos partes de mi cuerpo oí un disparo su cuerpo callo cobre el mío y el cuquillo iba a venir sobre mi en su mano pero lo esquive quitando mi cabeza de su mira, el cuerpo de james estaba sobre mi empecé a llorar y Jasper me lo quito de encima.

Empecé a temblar y respirar agitadamente las lagrimas no se podían contener Jasper se acerco rápido y me atrajo a lo cuerpo me abrazo con fuerza y la misma desesperación que yo sentía pero bella no se hallaba ahí temblaba como si estuviera nevando sobre mi cuerpo mojado no encontraba las palabras solo lo abrase con tanta fuerza como puede.

— Pensé que te habías ido— fue lo único que murmuro en su oído tan bajo que se que aria difícil saber si me escucho bien.

— No jamás te dejaría solo fui a subir por la ventana— Respondió frotando desesperadamente mi espalda.

— Los mato— dije en medio de llanto y desesperación solté a Jasper y mire mis manos las cuales estaban temblorosas y manchadas de sangre.

Jasper tomo mis manos y me llevo hacia mi habitación— báñate tenemos que irnos— lo mire por un momento volviendo en si su voz era un monótona y se estaba limpiando una lagrima antes que se deslizara por sus mejillas el amaba a mis padres como si fueran suyos y era prácticamente el hermano mayor de james volví a llorar solo quería enrollarme en mi cama y mecerme hasta que esto se convirtiera en mi pesadilla solo eso una pesadilla no tenia a nadie mas que Jasper y ahora que aria como explicaría la muerte de mi hermano y mis padres de esa manera tan brutal no puede respirar sentí unas manos sujetando mis mejillas— bella respira mírame — dijo Jasper levantando mi cara mire sus ojos grises respira lo hice me trate de calmar y respirar serenamente perdiéndome en sus ojos rogando por no volver en si y enfrentarme a esta cruel y un tanto ilógica situación.

— ¿Que voy a decir lo de mis padres y james que… que… voy a decir? — el me miro durante un momento como escogiendo las palabras para contesta mi pregunta.

— Bueno cuando me llamaste estaba en casa de Alice su hermano Emmet esta en san francisco y ahí se desato el virus sus patrones de conducta y cambio son los mismo de james y los de su padre no se sabe que es o como tratarlo pero tomo a San Francisco rápido tenemos que irnos el virus se propaga con cualquier exposición a personas infectadas o una herida la verdad no se bella pero tenemos que irnos la policía empezara a evacuar y como tu estuviste en contacto con tu hermano no se que te aran tengo que sacarte de aquí ahora— termino de decir mientras yo procesaba las palabras dichas de su boca y recordé algo papa no había tomado la decisión de sacarnos del instituto yo casi me graduaba y a james le gustaba pero el día que un chico lo golpeo venia con muchos moretones y papa sabia que cualquier enfermedad o herida podría traernos el virus así que decidió sacarnos y aislarnos del mundo temo que tenia mucha razón.

— Bella — me exalte con el llamado de Jasper y lo mire de vuelta.

— Si irnos tengo que… ir ah… — respire y me calme estaba tan acelerada y muerta a la vez que no calculaba o media la intención de sus palabras el dijo ya mismo.

— Ve y date un baño yo buscare un bolso algo de ropa lo mas ligero que podamos llevar mi bolso esta afuera iré a buscarlo al igual que el tuyo ¿estarás bien aquí? — pregunto tratando de forjar una sonrisa que jamás llego.

— Si me meteré al baño luego me vestiré descuida estoy… bien— musite girándome y entrando al baño.

Llore como nunca había llorado en mi vida y por lo que jamás me imagine hacerlo no tenia familia externa a mis padres y hermano el único que quedaba era Jasper y me preguntaba si el tenia opción de quedarse y refugiarse con su familia el debía elegir y seria demasiado egoísta de mi parte que me colocara por encima de Alice o Carmen y su hermana maría su padre era demasiado llevar el peso de sus nombres caras y vidas en mis manos si el podía elegir esperaba que hiciera lo correcto me quite la sangre que tenia en el cuerpo pasándome la esponja repetidamente por todas partes me sentía sucia confundida estresada era una yo que no podía estar de ahora en adelante sentía muy adentro de mi que debía ser fuerte por que solo quedaba yo nada en quien apoyarme y nada de quien depender me termine de bañar y secar cuando sali a la habitación Jasper estaba sentado en mi cama palmeo a su lado y me senté junto a el.

— Se esto es difícil tal vez lo mas duro que tendrás que vivir en tu vida pero tienes que ser fuerte solo así sobreviviremos — respire un momento y tome su mano entre la mía.

— ¿Tu puedes elegir? — pregunte sin contener mis pensamientos no podía con el no.

— Que quieres decir — respondió de vuelta.

— Que si puedes es decir si tu tienes la posibilidad de volver con tu familia y no decir nada de protegerlos a ellos tienes que hacerlo es lo correcto me las arreglare y….

— Hey bella yo no tengo opción tu me necesitas mi familia esta empacando ya deje una nota pidiendo disculpa y despidiéndome solo por si acaso pasa algo, no tuve elección cuando me llamaste y no tengo ahora estar contigo esa es mi elección por sobre todo eres mi mejor amiga y no puedo elegir otra persona con quien huir — sus palabras me hacían llenarme de paz y que ponía contar con alguien en este mundo pero me sentí egoísta alejarlos de su familia por mi no estaba bien.

— Y Alice que pasa con ella siempre pensé en este momento cuando te tocara elegir y tuvieses que hacerlo tu sabes que yo no puedo darte amor y otras cosas que…. — Jasper coloco un dedo sobre mis labios para callarme y se dispuso a hablar el.

— Yo también había pensado en este momento pero es algo diferente me vi metido en una limosina contigo adentro pidiéndome elegir con una de tus sonrisas sarcásticas y estúpidas en la puerta de la iglesia, si quieres saber la verdad siempre la elige a ella pero eso no es lo que yo pido de ti y tampoco es lo que yo quiero tu amor es tuyo y cuando llegue la persona indicada en este mundo tan caótico entonces le cederé el paso por que se que no se la aras fácil ahora solo quiero protegerte por que se que estas asustada, confundida y sinceramente sabes que no duras ni cinco minutos allá fuera sin mi— dijo Jasper dedicándome una sonrisa sin alegría el tenia razón en todo siempre era así nunca hemos estado destinados a amarnos solo a vivir cada día y ahora si que esa frase tenia sentido.

— ¿A donde iremos?— pregunte levantándome mientras caminaba en busca de ropa interior un pantalón y una camisa abrigada ya era de madrugada y por supuesto Jasper no esperaría hasta en la mañana para irnos.

— Bueno no lo se tenemos que ir al banco ahora— lo mire extraña y el prosiguió— van a cerras los bancos en la primera ora de mañana no quieren que nadie tenga la posibilidad de irse lo iban a hacerlo por ciudad según Emmet pero luego todo se pondría caótico así que lo aran por país este será el primero bella debemos irnos pronto colocaran cuarentena y todo se ira al demonio para ti y para mi — ya estaba vestida mientras escuchaba Jasper llevaba un suéter azul con pantalón negro y zapatos iguales metí lo que remotamente necesitaría en los días que me alcanzara con tan pocas cosas.

— No te preocupes sabremos que hacer con la marcha de las cosas necesitamos dinero armas y un lugar pero ahora tenemos que escapar — subió el cierre de mi suéter negro que me coloque encima del otro hoy era una noche fría y mas si no tienes idea a donde vas a ir — bella quiero que seas fuerte no por mi si no por ti las cosas no serán fáciles o divertidas si tienes que disparar lo haces solo importamos los dos nadie mas entiendes — asentí sabia que tenia que ser fuerte y no dudar de hacer ciertas cosas pero era difícil acostumbrarse a ello a unas oras que mi vida era casi normal..

— Lo se Jasper pero no es fácil— respire y lo mire fijamente muy decidida — vámonos nos tomara el día y no sabemos que pasara mañana solo estamos tu y yo he?... — pregunte mirando la que jamás volvería a ser mi habitación la que dejaba aquí por que de esa puerta para allá tendría que ser otra.

— Si eso parece— después de eso huimos y…

**Final del recuerdo…**...

— Bella….— Escuche un grito desde la parte trasera de a casa ya era de noche y por lo usual Jasper no estaba a esta ora afuera tome mi arma la cargue y prepare corrí hacia atrás — ¿que pasa Jasper? — dije parándome en seco el estaba cargando a alguien un hombre no mucho mayor que Jasper.

— Que demonios haces regla numero 1 no tener compasión ¿la olvidaste o que? — pregunte rogando que me dejara matarlo en estos días habíamos matado muy pocos zombis eso era algo raro y aunque muchos me dirían cruel ya era parte de mi.

— Bella ayúdame pesa— exclamo haciendo un escándalo por eso.

— Quien te mando— dije sin esfuerzo de esconder mi sonrisa.

— Si que eres pesada — musito mientras le sacaba la lengua y veía como luchaba para llevarlo al sofá.

— Jasper pero y si esta herido o tiene el virus puede tener muchas cosas ser un asesino o que se yo y….

— Bella mantén tu boquita hermosa cerrada si…! me toca hacer la guardia esta noche cualquier cosa te llamo se solidaria — murmuro rodando los ojos fruncí el seño y respire mirándolo mal.

— Cuando el te quiera atacar espero que patee tu culo y no esperes que te ayude — dije subiendo las escaleras sin esperar su respuestas pero es que no estaba consiente que nos ponía en peligro por un extraño cualquiera resople y me tire en la gran cama matrimonial hoy los recuerdos de mis padres y james habían invadido mi cabeza no es que no fuese agradable es solo que… llevábamos meses casi media año luchando protegiéndonos el virus se propago rápido ya estamos consientes que se daba cuando las defensas bajan y mucho con cualquier enfermedad, herida o algo así, en dado caso que un zombi te hiciera una herida o mordiera te infectara de algún modo con su sangre entrando a tu cuerpo todavía no detectábamos bien eso lo cual era algo confuso y todavía indeciso.

Me metí en la ducha hoy necesitaba un baño urgente mate a dos zombis hoy así que la adrenalina y acción me hacían sudar y correr, practicar esas cosas lave mi cabello con champú de fresas afortunadamente estábamos en una casa de personas adineras o solían serlo así que tenían todo para meses ropa mucha libros para entretener comida bastante y lo necesario para nuestra no muy tardaría estadía nos movíamos rápido no pasábamos de mas de tres semanas en una misma locación teníamos un punto fijo al cual ir empecé a cantar hot de avril lavigne se me vino la letra a la cabeza la seguía cantando mientras me bañaba hasta terminar pero cuando iba a colocarme la toalla Jasper entro a el baño.

— ¿Que haces aquí no tienes un mendigo con el cual jugar— dije con sarcasmo he ironía en mi voz.

— No te pongas así conmigo tenemos mucho por delante sabes que necesitaremos ayuda para lo que viene — se acerco a mi y me quito la toalla dejándome expuesta para el hacia mucho que no lo hacíamos o estábamos cansados y teníamos guardia o las ganas los recuerdos y las circunstancias no nos lo permitían.

Tomo mis caderas y las acerco a su cuerpo mientras me susurraba— me perdonas.

— Depende— respondí sintiendo sus dedos en mi clítoris.

— ¿De que?

— Si me dejas matarlo — mañana Jasper empezó a reírse contra mi cuello y nos metió en la ducha nuevamente le fui quietando la ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo.

— Bella — dijo negando rápidamente tome su pene entre mis manos y el silencio fue mi gran ayudante.

— No me hagas prometerlo — dijo sin aliento.

— Esta bien pero tiene que ser rápido te toca guardia y cuidar a tu vago.

— ¿Eres mala lo sabes'— pregunto mordisqueando mi hombro.

— Lo se pero te encanto así — empezamos a besarnos mientras Jasper metía su mano en mi entrepierna y manejaba mi clítoris en preparación para el siempre era así rápido sin casi ninguna verdadera emoción desde que escapamos, bueno al menos tenia algo.

El miro mis caderas que buscaban como aliviar el ardor dentro de mi tomó mi pecho entre su mano libre pasando su pulgares sobre mis pezones. Era caliente como el demonio y me hizo que lo quisiera aunque mas rápido. Tomo mis caderas acercándome mas hasta enterrarse en mi dejando mii pecho y acercando mi trasero en contra de el, apretándolo con cada embestida una y otra vez se sentía bien.

— Más rápido — dije con voz estrangulada

— ¿Quieres mas pregunto? Haciéndolo mas rápido y fuerte no tenia nada para decir el solo seguí con su labor.

— Sentí como mis paredes se cernían sobre su pene de una manera violenta y placentera el no tardó mucho en correrse en mi interior, su hermoso cuerpo aferrándose a mí, respiramos agitadamente aclamándonos los momentos con Jasper eran buenos pero solo eso momentos por frustración y necesidad ya no era como antes ahora sabemos que en cualquier momento podemos perder al otro enamorarnos o aferrarnos de esa manera no era saludable y ya las cosas no eran tan divertidas como antes lo veíamos como un juego saltado las reglas y nuestros compromisos o diferencias ahora teníamos que soportarnos las 24 oras del día todos días matando zombis haciendo recorrido escuchando la radio por futuras noticias ya nada era igual.

— Nos vemos mañana — dijo mientras se terminaba de vestir y besaba mi mejilla salió me senté en la tapa del inodoro respirando con resignación nunca quise enamorarme ni siquiera sentir algo por alguien pero era que tenia la pasión por Jasper ya entiendo por que en sus pensamientos siempre se veía eligiendo a Alice la pasión se acaba muera y queda la amistad pero nada mas ahora creo que moriría antes de encontrar a alguien decente en este mundo de muertos vivientes.

Fui a la habitación me coloque solo una braga y la camisa larga me metí en la cama y como si fuese un borrón estaba profundamente dormida tenia un sueño grato pero a la vez sin soñar nada relevante o interesante como otros sueños me desperté por la luz que azotaba la habitación alguien había abierto todas las cortinas mataría a Jasper pensé para mi volví a serrar los ojos durante lo que fue un minuto estirándome cuando sentí unas manos en mi cuello abrí los ojos alarmada y ahí estaba el chico que Jasper rescato la anterior noche recordaba su rostro un tanto borroso el me empujo a la cama apretando fuerte sus manos alrededor de mi cuello lo cual me impedía gritar Jasper entro y lo mire solo pidiendo ayuda con mis ojos pero el no hizo nada solo se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada luche con mis manos ya sin vida fui cerrado los ojos hasta que el susurro un….

— Bella despierta — desperté agitada Jasper me miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

— ¿Que me ves?— pregunte levantándome y estirándome un poco que sueño tan extraño y no por la conducta ya que estaba acostumbrada a ella y a los seños así, era por el chico apenas lo vi ayer y para nada le hice caso alguno.

— ¿Teniendo un sueño agitado?— respondió el, en forma de pregunta solo le enseñe el dedo y me fui al baño hoy no seria agradable con el intruso aquí espero que Jasper no se comporte como la madre teresa con el.

Entre en el baño para darme una ducha cepillarme y tratar de relajarme siempre había sido una chica muy poco social con las personas en quienes no confiaba y mas si arriesgaban la vida de Jasper o la mía eso no lo permitiría y si se quedaba conocería mis reglas si no le gustaba la puerta estaba muy abierta para el, cuando termine me coloque una camiseta azul oscuro con unos pantalones apretados negros al igual que mis zapatos siempre cómoda nunca se sabe cuando tienes que correr.

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaba el riendo de lo lindo con Jasper como demonios de ayer para hoy se llevaban tan bien los dos se giraron a mirarme el se levanto del sofá al igual que Jasper y caminaron hacia mi lo estudie como si fuese ya mi enemigo tenia la ropa de el hijo de la señora que vivía aquí cuando revisamos la casa encontramos que tenia dos hijos una joven de mi edad y un chico un poquito mayor que Jasper nos facilito la ropa y muchas cosas.

— Bella el es Edward — dijo Jasper presentándonos el tal Edward me dio la mano pero se la deje extendida tenia una camiseta verde al igual que sus ojos y un pantalón con unos zapatos deportivos con un cabello que decía acabo de follar y no creo que Jasper lo haya ayudado en eso nada fuera de lo común o algo así, respire con aparente fastidio de mi parte le pase por un lado le sonreí a Jasper dándole un beso en los labios y me fui a preparar una tostada con jugo de naranja ellos aparecieron en la cocina ahora que Jasper quería que fuéramos mejores amigos.

—Comí y ellos seguían mirándome me hacia sentir incomoda como los dos idiotas tenían una estúpida sonrisa en la cara termine de comer y rodé los ojos para mi Jasper seguro se convirtió en la madre teresa una vez mas sabia que lo que se moría por decirme era que el idiota se quedaría termine de limpiar lo que había hecho y me gire hacia ellos Jasper estaba sentado en la encimera de la cocina y el tal Edward recostado en la puerta.

— Bien que quieren hoy no estoy de humor — dije mirando mas a Jasper que al otro.

— Nunca lo estas— musito Jasper hoy definitivamente no era mi día hoy era el día jodamos a bella.

— Si solo quieres joderme la vida me voy a hacer las rondas y practicar mis tiros— tome una manzana y espere su respuesta el solo respiro tranquilo.

— Bella Edward será nuestro nuevo compañero, camarada aliado como quieras decirle en este camino hacia matar zombis espero que se lleven bien y no lo mates por favor — suplico haciendo énfasis con las manos mire a Edward y luego a Jasper.

— Y ¿Qué? el idiota llega cansado y con hambre no podías ayudarlo y darle una patada por el culo y ya…? no tu tienes que decirle al idiota que se una a nosotros ¿Por qué? me pregunto tenias que ser la madre teresa con el idiota y..

— Hey el idiota esta aquí y ese idiota tiene nombre Edward cullen…

— Y no estoy hablando contigo — dije sonriéndole de manera sínica y mirándolo con la mirada de cállate o te matare.

— Bella es lo mejor sabes que nosotros solos no podemos el cansancio y lo que se nos viene no es fácil — musito Jasper levantándose y caminando hacia mi lo mire durante un momento y sabia que tenia esta batalla perdida a el le debía todo de mi y Jasper siempre había tomado las decisiones correctas así que una vez mas me relajaría y lo dejaría fluir.

— Si rubia no es como si quisiera matarte relájate— me gire y lo encare que alguien me diga que no acaba de decirme rubia, si lo era pero odiaba cuando las personas lo decía de manera para despreciar o decirme tonta.

Lo encare parándome justo a dos pies de el sus ojos no dejan los míos y yo tampoco desistía en mi mirada — que te queden unas cositas muy claras una no soy una rubia tonta — el quiso creo que disculparse pero no lo deje— segundo no tienes una bala en la cabeza por Jasper por mi estaría muerto ya y tres aléjate de mi camino y así estaremos mejor — le dedique una falsa sonrisa mordí mi manzana prendí el reproductor con la canción That's what you get de Paramore me acerque a Jasper bese sus labios con amargura lo hice solo por costumbre jamás se sabe cuando será la ultima vez que veras a alguien me aleje y pase por un lado de el idiota cullen como le diría desde ahora el seguía con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara es que no entendió mis palabras o era sordo si el creía que dejaría de fastidiarlo o tratar de matarlo estaba bastante equivocado tal vez tener a este nuevo compañero seria divertido al menos para mi.

* * *

**holis bueno aqui esta el capitulo luche y mucho para escribirlo ya que empece la universidad y entre escribir mi otra histotia y leer se me hizo dificil pero x ya esta aqui mis capitulos seran tan largos o cortos como vaya la historia espero que les guste y comenten sus sugerencias peticiones o hasta correcciones son vienvenidas y es lo que me da mas fuerzas y animo para seguir bueno sin mas las veo en el proximo besos vampiricos...**


End file.
